Forgive Me, Father, I'm About to Sin
by demons-for-the-needy
Summary: A demon possesses Dean to get to Castiel, a young priest. Secrets are spilled, promises are broken, and violence ensues.


_Holy water cannot help you now,_

Dean was trying, he really was. It was just too strong; too keen. The demon was trying to manipulate him, clawing at his jacket and purring in his ear like a cat in heat. It was disgusting. All the hunter wanted was for the creep with the bad breath and the boat load of sins to get back onto the plane to Hell. He already tried an exorcism; all he got from it was a pile of ash where a book used to be. He tried Holy Water; the demon sizzled, but it didn't even flinch.

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_ ,

"A strong hunter like you would make a great meatsuit." The demon said, smiling and digging his hand into Dean's shoulder. The sudden pain made him wince.

"At least take me out to dinner first." Dean thought that smile couldn't get any wider than is was right then or his entire jaw would fall off. The demon cackled, pushing down on the humans shoulder with the weight of a blue whale. Dean let out a stuttered cry of pain, dropping to his knees. The demon leaned down so his mouth was next to his ear.

"Your pretty-boy priest isn't here to save you. Don't worry about him, though. I took _good _care of him." A lump formed in Dean's throat at the mention of Castiel.

"What did you do to Cas!?"

"Oh, just stabbed him repeatedly, stuffed him in a nice cozy closet, and let him for dead." The hunter wanted to rip that freak of nature's grubby little head off. He had to get out of there. He had to save Cas, he had to-

"_But!" _The demon continued,"I can save him. For a price."

_I don't want your money,_

"... What's the price?"

"If I can use your meatsuit, I can save your priest. Maybe your moose of a brother as well. You see, _this_ raggedy old human will _never _last long under this kind of pressure, but _you! _You are young, strong, healthy; you would make the perfect human for my needs. I get what I want, and your friends live. Sounds fair, right?"

_I don't want your crown,_

"..." Dean knew the demon most likely wasn't telling the truth, but what other choice does he have? The demon was going to possess him either way. "Alright."

"Oh goody!" The creature cheered with delight, leaving his old vessel limp and bleeding on the ground. Dean braced himself for the impact. All at once, a cloud of black forced itself down his throat. It burned like hell and almost made him scream in agony. Just as fast it started, it ended. He could still see everything he was doing, but it wasn't him in control. The first thing the demon did was walk out if the parking garage they were in and get in the impala, driving off onto the highway.

_I've come to burn your kingdom down._

_No._

No this could not be happening.

Why Cas? Why Sam? Why _him?_

Dean knew where the demon was driving. He knew the route like the back of his hand. It was going to the motel.

It was going to Cas and Sam where he most likely was going to kill them. He still vividly recalled that the sinful creature said it was going to save the two, but he knew it wasn't true. Demons lie all the time. God, he wish he could do something. He struggled to build up the strength to take the reins and control himself again, but to no avail. The demon kept on driving and driving for what seemed like hours. Once the sly demon dragged itself out if the car it... Roughed itself up? It messed up his meat suit's hair and put a few rips in his shirt _(that bastard)_.

Dean was suddenly extremely confused. Why would a demon need to look like it was in a fight? Maybe this demon was weird like that. The demon, now referring to itself as Asmodeus, walked through the door of the motel, rushing up the stairs and throwing the door open as if it was in panic.

"Cas!?" It said in _Deans_ tone. It was _talking like him_. Why was he _talking_ like him!? Dean could hear a groan coming from the closet and his heart almost broke. It was Castiel. It sounded like he was in pure _agony._ "Oh God, Cas, where are you!?"

_"C-cl-o...se-t..."_ The priest sputtering with a hacking cough. The demon wearing Dean like a coat ran over to the closet. He opened the door and stood there, staring at Castiel for a little. His face was completely beaten, his face swollen and bruised, blood coming out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. Asmodeus cursed under his breath and pulled Cas out of the closet. He picked up the shorter man and set him on the motel bed, kneeling beside his face.

"Cas, where's Sammy?" The demon asked. Dean was really starting to get creeped out. Asmodeus was talking and acting almost exactly like Dean would, like he'd been studying the hunter for years. Fuck, thats even creepier.

Castiel pointed to the bathroom with a shaky hand. Dean had no idea why Asmodeus needed to be directed to where Sam was; he was the one who hid him in the first place, but the demon still ran over to the bathroom hastily. He opened the mold-stained door to find Sam tied to a chair, ducktape tightly pressed over his lips. The imposter ripped the ducktape off his face like a bandaid. A cry of pain escaped Dean's brother's now bleeding lips as the demon kneeled down and untied the ropes. He helped the tall man up and over to one of the three motel beds that wasn't taken by the priest.

"Wheres the demon?" Sam said, a hand running over his bruised and battered lips.

"I took care of it. I ganked that son of a bitch; he wont be hurtin anyone any time soon." _God. _Dean figured out what he was trying to do. He was going to pose as him so he could kill them when they didn't know it.

_'Son of a bitch.' _Dean thought to himself. He didn't know if he was right, but he better start planning on an escape now. He sure as Hell wouldn't let his friends die because of a a demon. He wouldn't have it.


End file.
